


That one party

by lovewido



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Bottom Rick Grimes, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, POV Rick Grimes, Party, Present day and future, Top Daryl Dixon, stuff and thangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewido/pseuds/lovewido
Summary: Rick got dragged along to a party by Shane to be his wingman. Telling him he should go out more and have more fun. Rick doesn't have it and hates to be there. At least, that's until he meets this redneck - Daryl Dixon.





	That one party

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah so this is my first fanfiction that I'm posting here. Kinda freaks me out. English is not my mother-language, so it's possible that there are some mistakes, sorry for that! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I do appreciate some feedback! c:
> 
> Have fun reading this!

**Twenty years ago**  
Shane invited him to this stupid party, saying ‘it was fun’ and ‘he should come out more often’. Yeah, right, the only reason he was here was because Shane wanted to get laid and needed him there as his wingman. He grumbled as he held his beer in his hand, sitting on the couch. He looked at Shane, who was hitting it off with a girl. He didn’t even have to be here, geez. He could’ve stayed home. But nooo, he had to come. He sighed, looking at the rest of the people. They all seemed like he had a good time. Rick wasn’t really a person to go to a party, he liked it more to just stay at home. Chill with some friends, you know. This was just horrible. But you know, Shane wanted him to come. And like a damn puppy he followed him around. A person sat down next to him with a sigh, which drew his attention to the unknown person. 

He had quite a strong build and really? He looked like a redneck. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the facial expression of the man. “What do ya want?” the unknown boy spoke to him, his eyes fixated on him. He almost choked, those eyes were fucking beautiful. “Nothing, just thinkin’ we might have the same problem.” He said, taking a sip of his beer. The boy frowned and turned away. “And what’s that problem?” the boy said, taking his own beer from the table. “We both don’t want to be here.” Rick said to him with a sheepish smile. 

The boy looked at him with a puzzling face, but nodded. “Ya, you’re right.” The boy said, taking a sip from his own beer. “Who forced ya?” Rick nodded to Shane, who was heavily making out with a girl. “That guy right over there.” He said with a sigh, at least he had fun here. “You?” Rick decided to ask him, the unknown, mysterious guy. The man nodded to a girl, who was talking and laughing with some people. “She wanted me to ‘enjoy life more’.” He said and rolled his eyes. Rick chuckled and raised his beer. “Well, at least we’ve got each other.” He said jokingly to him. The boy let out a huffed laugh and raised his glass to cling them together. “I’ll drink to that.” The boy said with a laugh to him. 

And really? With him the time flew by. He got to know that his name was Daryl, he was slightly older than he was, twenty-three with him being twenty-two, and that he was learning to be a mechanic. It wasn’t until Shane walked up to him that they had to pause speaking to each other. “Hey man, you coming?” Rick looked up to Shane and back to Daryl. “Uhm, you know, I think I’ll stay for a bit more.” He said with a soft smile. Shane raised his shoulders. “Whatever you want man.” He followed his friends movements, arms around the girl he just flirted with. It was obvious why he wanted to leave, he was going to get laid. 

It wasn’t for a bit more. He stayed for a long time. They just kept on drinking and talking to each other. And it wasn’t long until Daryl took his hand to pull him with him. Alcohol running through their blood, they didn’t care that they held hands. Daryl led him outside, to the porch. “Sorry, felt like I was suffocatin’ inside.” Rick chuckled and waved it away with his hands. “Don’t mind it.” He said with a soft smile. “It’s quite nice outside.” He continued while his gaze was focussed on the stars above them, shining brightly. 

Daryl grabbed something from his pocket, it took a while to figure out what it was. “Do ya mind?” Daryl asked him. Rick shook his head, no, smoking was fine by him. It got silent for a bit between them, watching the stars above them. “I had a great night.” He finally managed to confess to Daryl. Daryl let out an agreeing ‘hmm’. “It would’ve sucked without you here.” He said with a soft chuckle. He heard Daryl huff. Yeah, it would’ve been the worst thing ever, if he didn’t speak with Daryl he would’ve gone home already. Without a doubt. 

“Hey Rick?” he heard Daryl’s voice, which made him look to Daryl. What he didn’t expect was the soft lips against his when he had turned his face towards Daryl. A hand softly intertwined with his curls, his lips that tasted like beer and nicotine. When Daryl pulled back he looked back up to the stars. “I had a lot of fun too.” He felt blood rush to his face, damn who would’ve thought. “Daryl..” he softly said, not really know what to say. “It’s okay, you can think ’m disgustin’.” No, no, no.. that’s not what he wanted Daryl to think. “Can we do it again?” he asked softly, nervous. Scared to get turned down. The cigarette fell down from Daryl’s mouth, like he was surprised to hear those words. 

Daryl turned back to him, looking at him with disbelief in his eyes. Rick softly bit his lip, scratching his neck a bit uncomfortable. He wasn’t lying though, fuck how much he wanted to touch those lips again. Daryl straightened himself and turned his body more towards Rick. He tensed up when he felt Daryl’s soft hand against his cheek, while he felt his blood rushing to his cheeks. His blue eyes, filled with anticipation looked from Daryl’s lips, to his eyes, back to his lips. 

Daryl let out a soft growl, closing the gap between them to touch his lips with his own. He softly intertwined his fingers with Daryl’s straight hair, encouraging him to continue. He parted his lips a bit, almost eager to taste more of him. He could already taste the nicotine from his lips, but he wondered which was more addictive, Daryl or the nicotine? Because with every touch he felt from the man, he started to crave for more touches. 

Daryl’s tongue entered his mouth, an overwhelming feeling ran through his body. Deep inside he might always have known that he had a thing for men. Shane was one particular reason for that. He always wanted him to notice him, but all those thoughts were blown away by this guy. This, beautiful and jaw dropping man. He wanted to do this for the rest of his damn life. 

Daryl’s hands started to slide down, slowly, to his hips. Softly cupping them with his hands. God, if he could speak he would just beg him to keep touching him. Daryl softly pulled him closer to his body, only to feel his hard boner against his own hardening crotch. He let out a soft, but low moan. Every movement made them grind each other and it felt like pure heaven. Their tongues still sliding against each other, their hips grinding against each other and damn, he couldn’t have thought of anything better. 

When their lips left each other they were just completely out of breath. “Fuck..” He softly moaned when he laid down his head on Daryl’s shoulder. “Wanna get outta here?” Daryl whispered in his ear. Only to nip at his earlobe. Fuck that felt good. The warm breath against his ear, his lips touching the sensitive shell. Daryl pulled back to look into his blue eyes, Daryl’s own eyes filled with anticipation. This was an invitation, an invitation he had to take. Fuck, he couldn’t leave like this. “Fuck yeah,” He panted to him, knowing what was coming after they left. 

They just left all of their stuff behind. Their coats and whatever they had put down in the house. They just left, without telling anyone. He felt like he was drunk of Daryl. Their bodies responded to each other like they were doing this for years and years. Everything went just so easy. Like they knew each other for years. It were only a few hours but shit, he enjoyed every little bit of it. 

His hand tightly in Daryl’s hand, he didn’t even care where they were going, if only he didn’t have to let go of this hand. He didn’t even know the time. He wished that they were never going to see the morning light, to stay like this. Freeze the time, just them. A house, pretty nearby, was the chosen house to get in. Daryl had the keys, so it was probably his house, or a friends, or whatever. He didn’t even damn care. 

While Daryl searched for the right key, he moved closer. Softly kissing the naked skin in his neck. He could hear some cursing, very soft, but he could hear it. He softly caressed Daryl’s stomach with his hands, sliding his hands under the sleeveless shirt to feel the soft skin under his hands. All while he kept placing soft kisses at his neck. The right key finally went into the door, opening it. Finally they were able to go inside. His body burned with anticipation and lust for the man in front of him. 

He let go of Daryl’s body, walking inside of the house. He took a deep breath. His nose filled with Daryl’s scent, mixed with nicotine. He turned around, his pupils widened, looking at Daryl. Daryl closed the door behind them, only to launch at him and kiss him like his life depended on it. 

The kiss was even more heated than before. It was obvious that they wanted each other so bad. Like they had waited their whole life for this moment right here. Hastily he tried to stroke up Daryl’s sleeveless shirt, baring the skin underneath it. He never thought that he would crave this so much as he does right now. While they kissed they kicked their shoes out, just for the sake of it before it got any more impatient. 

The kiss broke for a few seconds, while they both got rid of their shirts. Only to collide together again, with just as much fierce, or maybe even more. They had quite the rush in getting those clothes off each other, while they stumbled to the stairs. They stopped when they reached the stair, earning a soft growl from the man. 

Without any warning the man put his hands under his ass, pulling him up. He softly gasped and bit his lip roughly. “You’re goin’ to carry me all the way?” He said with a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around Daryl’s neck. Daryl’s face turned into a smirk. “Fuck yeah I am. It’s also a good reason to touch that fine ass of yours.” Rick swallowed hard, pulling himself closer to Daryl. That was one good reason. 

Daryl’s hands firmly on his ass while Daryl started to carry him up the stairs. He pushed his lips eagerly back on Daryl’s lips, not even caring he was walking the stairs. He could feel Daryl’s fingers digging just a bit deeper in his flesh, which made his body shiver. Fuck, that felt good. It felt like only a few seconds when they arrived in Daryl’s bedroom, but Daryl didn’t let him go. Not quite yet. 

Daryl carried him all the way to his bed, dropping him on there on his back. He licked his swollen, reddened lips, looking at him eagerly. Daryl climbed on his bed, hovering above him. He softly stroked Daryl’s chest, stroking up to his shoulders. Their lips met each other again, hungrily for each other. He softly started to stroke down Daryl’s body, stopping at Daryl’s jeans. 

He started to fidget with the button to open Daryl’s jeans, earning a humming sound from the man. Daryl left his mouth and started to place sloppy, open kisses on his neck, giving him some more space to unbutton Daryl’s jeans, but also something to keep him busy with and kept things heated. He finally managed to unbutton Daryl’s jeans, slipping his hand into the jeans to rub over his crotch. 

He managed to get a soft groan from Daryl’s mouth, as he bit into his skin as a response. He let out a soft moan, softly rubbing the hard crotch of the man above him. Daryl moved away from him, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. He looked at him and just removed his underwear as well. Fuck it. He couldn’t fucking wait any longer. 

Daryl seemed to think the same, removing his underwear. And finally, damn finally, they were both completely naked. Daryl let his eyes wander around his body, like he was investigating every single inch of his body. “You done this before?” he managed to ask Daryl, who slowly nodded. “You?” he asked him, caressing his cheek. They were both panting like hell, riled up like hell, fuck they _needed_ each other right now. “No.” he panted against him, moving his face a bit closer to Daryl’s. 

“So you gotta go easy on my ass.” He said with a huff. Daryl let out a soft smile and kissed his neck. “Ya really want me to fuck ya?” Daryl asked him, just like a final reassurance. “ ‘cause I won’t stop once I start.” The man said with a low growl. He softly laughed and pulled him closer. “Fuck me, Daryl.” He mumbled while his hands intertwined with his hair. The man growled, pulling them apart. Daryl opened a drawer from his nightstand, only to grab a condom and lube. 

He looked from the condom to Daryl. “No need.” He softly mumbled. “I’m clean.” Maybe it was the alcohol which made him talk like that, maybe it wasn’t, but now it was his turn to kiss Daryl’s neck. Sloppy, impatient. Fuck, he wanted to do more than this. He heard a soft groan. From the corner of his eyes he could see the condom being thrown away. Yes, fuck yes. He wanted this so badly. 

Daryl pushed him back into the matrass, licking his lips as he inspected his body a bit more. He blushed and looked away. Fuck, he wasn’t even a bit concerned about the sex but him looking at him made him feel like a fucking teenage girl. Daryl laid his hand on his cheek, like he was asking for attention. And oh fuck, he was going to get all the attention he wanted. 

Their lips met again, this time only for a short time. Daryl’s lips started to go to his neck, down to his chest. He took deep, uncontrolled breaths. Fuck, he needed some relief. But what he got was more teasing. Daryl’s lips went over his nipple, making his muscles all tensed up. Fuck. Daryl softly rubbed the other nipple with his fingers. He let out a soft moan, fuck. He didn’t really know what to do damn. 

So he just grabbed Daryl’s hair firmly, encouraging him to continue. And god, he did. Daryl’s teeth softly grabbed his nipple, to pull softly. He bit his lip roughly, the skin around it turning white. Fuck, it send shivers down his whole body. Aching for more. “Fuck, Daryl.” He softly groaned while he tilted his head back. 

“What do ya want sugar?” the man asked him with almost daring eyes. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He didn’t want to fucking wait anymore. Maybe it was the alcohol speaking in his mind, this impatient mind, maybe it already felt like he couldn’t get enough of this. “Fuck, I want you.” He said, hands against his eye sockets. “I can’t fucking wait anymore.” 

Maybe it was the fact that they already started it at the party, how long has it been since then? Hours? He had no clue what time it was, what time they left, fuck. He didn’t even know how long he knew this guy. But everything just felt like it was okay. And that was probably the alcohol. 

His hands were removed, a smirk was drawn on Daryl’s face. It was clear that he was more than content with his answer. “Turn around. All fours for me.” He swallowed hard and nodded, turning around as soon as he had the space. He felt so damn vulnerable, presenting himself like this to the man. Like he was totally submitting for everything the man wanted to do to him. 

He could hear the obvious squirt from the lube bottle, this was it. It was going to come closer to what they wanted from each other. He could feel Daryl just circling around his hole, teasing it, softly pushing it without entering it. “Need ya to relax, sugar.” Daryl said with a promising tone in his voice. He tried to stay focused on his breathing, to relax. Just like he asked him to. 

When Daryl seemed to be content with what he felt, he softly slid one digit inside. He gasped, this intrusion was new for him. He closed his eyes, trying to stay relaxed and ignore the thought of starting to push it out again. “That’s it. Good boy.” Daryl hummed and placed a sloppy, wet kiss on his ass. 

The man started to move his finger inside of him, while giving sloppy wet kisses all over his lower back. It did help him to focus on something else. When Daryl’s finger curled up inside him and pressed something, he let out a surprised moan, his eyes wide. “Fuck, touch it again.” He almost whined. Fuck, that was a good spot. “Right ‘ere?” the low voice said, pushing up again. He moaned again, pressing his hips back to him. “Fuck, yeah.” He panted. 

That seemed to be the cue for Daryl to slid another finger inside, making him bite his lip again roughly. It kind of burned? But it wasn’t a hurtful burn. No, with what he felt right now? He wanted to feel this more and more. “Shit, feels good.” He said with a shaky voice. His body shivering, but he couldn’t care less. Fuck, the only thing he seemed to care about was having Daryl touching that place again. 

“Just a bit more darlin’.” The man told him, before sliding in a third finger and curling them all up. Massaging his prostate while fucking into him. He started to let out louder moans, fuck, fuck. That felt fucking good. “ _Fuck_ , Daryl, Fuck.” He panted and bit down his fist to muffle his sounds. “Fuck I wanna do it.” Daryl growled. 

He removed his fist from his mouth and turned his head around. “You can.. let me turn around. Want to see your face.” Daryl nodded and removed his fingers from his tight hole, fuck. It felt so empty now. Empty, cold, fuck. He wanted more. He turned around and looked at the beautiful man. Daryl hovered above him, placing an eager kiss on his lips, before pulling his legs just a bit up. 

Daryl grabbed his lube bottle to lube his all hard cock, to make it ready to enter him. And fuck, he was more than ready for it. Daryl placed soft kisses on the inside of his legs, before positioning himself better to enter. “Ready?” Daryl asked him and he just nodded heavily. “Fuck, do it.” He said while nodding. 

Daryl smirked, placing the head of his cock against his entrance. He tried to stay as relaxed as he could, softly smiling at the man on top of him. And that’s when he pushed in. He tilted his head back, his body trembling under Daryl. “Sssh..” the man softly said, placing soft kisses against his leg. “Relax..” His eyes were full of tears. It burned, it wasn’t that painful, but it triggered a response from him. He felt so fucking full. 

And he just pushed in deeper. He gasped, his eyes wide open. Daryl leaned more forward, his hands next to his body. Rick put his arm under Daryl’s shoulders, digging his fingers in the back of the man. He took deep, shaky breaths hoping that would make it easier. He looked into Daryl’s blue eyes, there was a slight hint of worry in them. He softly smiled and pulled him down to softly kiss him. “Go on.. not made of glass.” He mumbled against Daryl’s lips. The man smirked and pushed the last bit of his cock inside of him. 

Fuck, he never thought it would be this intense. But he didn’t hate it. No, it was quite the opposite. Even though it burned, it felt just fine. “Can I-“ he didn’t even have to end it. He softly nodded and intertwined his hand with Daryl’s hair. “Yeah.” He said softly to him. 

Daryl placed a sloppy kiss against his lips, only to start thrusting in and out of him just a milli-second after. He tilted his head backwards, his mouth opened like he would say an ‘o’, only with no sound coming from him. He could feel Daryl’s cock grazing against his prostate with every thrust and it drove him fucking wild. 

He started to bite his lip again, he felt like he bit so hard that he could draw blood, but he didn’t. Daryl was panting and softly groaning above him, seeming like he enjoyed it just as much as he did. One of Daryl’s hands went into his hair, grabbing it harshly. 

When he started to thrust more against his prostate, he let out a soft moan, letting one of his hands slip from Daryl’s body, down to his own cock to stroke it like his life depended on it. “Fuck, _Daryl_.” He moaned, moving his hips with the thrusts of the man above him. It felt so intimate, so soft, so lovingly. Fuck, all this when they only knew each other a few hours. 

What alcohol does to you right? 

Daryl’s thrusts started to get sloppier and he himself felt the melting feeling of coming close to cumming. “ _Rick_ , fuck, not gonna be able to hold it longer.” .” The man groaned to his skin, softly biting down into it after saying it. He clenched his legs around Daryl’s hips, as if he let him know it was okay. “Shit, _Daryl_. Fuck, fuck.” He said moaning loudly. Fuck, he was really fucking close. He felt the soft bite marks on his skin and shit, he only wanted more of those. 

“ _Daryyl._ ” And with that low, long moan he came all over his stomach, fuck. Daryl groaned and started to thrust into him faster, sloppier. Only to bite harder into him, draw blood from his skin as he felt something filling him even more. The cock twitching inside of him, he felt every single move inside. 

They were both panting. He let his legs slide off Daryl’s body, closing his eyes to catch his breath. Holy shit, that was intense. He could feel Daryl’s semen move inside of him, the liquid moving to the lowest part. When he finally met Daryl’s eyes, their lips met again. A soft, loving kiss. He could do this forever, this beautiful feeling. 

Daryl softly pulled out of him, making him flinch a bit. He licked his obviously swollen lips and put his hand on the place where Daryl had bitten him until he drew blood. “Oh. Fuck, ‘m sorry Rick. Never meant to bite you.” The man immediately apologized to him. He just softly smiled and placed a short kiss on his lips. “Ssh. It’s fine.” He softly said to him. 

The man laid down next to him and wrapped his muscular arms around him. His back against Daryl’s chest, one of Daryl’s legs in between his. Daryl’s nose nuzzling against his shoulder, seeming to enjoy every single thing. He looked outside of the window, the sun already rising. “We were awake for the whole night.” He said with a soft laugh, earning a huff from the man behind him. “Don’t mind it at all.” The man softly mumbled against his shoulder. 

And he totally agreed with him.

**Present**  
A soft kiss against his neck awoke him. He took a deep breath, slowly turning around. He nuzzled his face against the broad chest, keeping him close. “Come on, wake up.” The low voice asked him and after those words there were only more and more kisses against him. This time his head was the chosen part. “Hmm…” he softly mumbled against the bare skin. He slowly looked up to him, his eyes blinking tiredly. “Morning..” he softly said to him with a soft smile. “ ‘morning sunshine.” 

He looked stunning. 

His blue eyes shining. 

Was he still dreaming after all? 

The first day he woke up next to him it all felt like a damn dream. The soft touches, the soft kisses. It didn’t feel like a one-night stand at all. And he felt torn apart at the feeling that they would split ways and just do like they didn’t do it. 

But that didn’t happen. They swapped numbers and not an hour after he arrived home, Daryl asked him on a date. Their date was really something different. A normal date would probably be a movie or anything like that. But instead, Daryl started to teach him how to hunt. Hunting, being quiet and with his touches corrected him. After that they camped under the stars. Though, that part was romantic, to say at least. That night they talked more, starting to get to know each other more than they already knew. 

The dates were at least once a week. And he had enjoyed every single bit of it. Sure, but when he got to know his youth, it was kind of hard. He felt bad for him, but he didn’t seem to mind it that much anymore. The scars on his back, the loss of contact with his brother, his mothers death, his dads death.. 

After two months, he was the one that made a step forward. He asked Daryl if he’d be his boyfriend. The man cried, said yes. It was such a magical day. They spent the whole day going to the beach. Daryl never took those sleeveless shirt off, but they still had a blast. And after, when they laid down in the sand he just asked him. The man was all emotional, he knew why. No one had ever really cared about Daryl Dixon, not even his own damn family. 

Their relationship had ups and downs, but they got through it, together. When his mom died he just freaked out. But even when he was so freaked out that he needed time on his own, Daryl stayed with him, had faith in him to return to him. And he did. 

They both graduated. Daryl became a mechanic while he joined the force. And then there was that dark day. He was with Shane, chasing a car. Laid down a mat with nails to make sure the car wouldn’t be able to drive any further. The car flipped. Laying on the top. He was the first one to approach the car. He shot down the first person, who already had a gun in his hands. Shane got the second one. But they didn’t notice the third one. 

The third one shot him right in his bulletproof vest, thank god. Shane shot him down and just when they thought they could relax, Rick turned his body and got shot. There was no bulletproof vest there. He got shot. Another cop shot the person, while he lied on the ground. The burning pain, his vision blurring, thinking he was actually going to die, Shane who kept telling him to stay with him while pressing on his wound. 

The first thing he remembered after that were the harsh, white lamps shining into his eyes. He felt weak, his throat dry. He turned his head to the side, only to see Daryl sit next to his bed, leaning against it with his arms, asleep. Holding his hand. He licked his dry lips, softly squeezing his hand. He remembered the eyes looking up to him, full with sadness, happiness, so many emotions in his eyes. They hugged carefully and he heard he had been out for almost two months. 

When they were eight years together, on a random day in the middle of the week, he got proposed to by Daryl. He remembered how nervous he looked, like he was still scared of him turning him down after all those years. He didn’t. He said yes and a year later they had their wedding. 

When they were fourteen years together, he had just turned thirty-six, they adopted a baby boy: Carl. The light in their lives. They never regretted having him. They loved him to the bone. It was just a sweet boy. He wasn’t too difficult, quite a smart boy if you’d ask him. Very curious too. Daryl was already teaching him how to hunt. 

When they were eighteen years together, they adopted a baby girl, Judith. Or like Daryl liked to call her: little asskicker. He still tried to stop him calling her that, but on the other hand it was just cute. She had turned two just a mere month ago. Time flew by like that. 

And look at them now. Twenty years together. And still it felt like everything they went through was a dream. “I love you, you know that right?” he softly asked him with a raspy voice. The man huffed and softly stroked his back. “Of course I know.” He said with a soft smile. “I love ya too.” The man still decided to tell him. He softly smiled and placed a kiss on his collarbone. That perfect collarbone. Sure, they were both older now, but he was just as gorgeous as he was back then. If not only more gorgeous than he already was. His broad shoulders stayed the same, his eyes, his face… Man, even he himself started to grey while Daryl still had his dark hair without any grey in it, how mean. 

In some relationships he heard how the ‘flame’ died. But in their relationship? It only grew bigger and bigger. He couldn’t imagine a life without him. They went through so much, it only made clear that they could handle anything as long as they had faith in each other.

They were still touchy and it felt just like when they were on that party together, touching each other with lust. He still had a lot of hickeys on his shoulders, chest and neck, biting marks scattered on his body. Daryl was quite the marker, but he didn’t even mind. Hell, it was good to know that Daryl still wanted to claim him as his after those twenty years. 

He looked at him with a soft smile, caressing Daryl’s cheek. God, he could just look at him forever. He always felt like drowning in his eyes. He softly pushed his lips against Daryl’s for a chaste kiss, looking back into his blue eyes afterwards. 

“I’m glad I went to that party when I was twenty-two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based this off a song, might do a series with it? One shots based off songs? Don't know, let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Also, you can follow me on instagram, probably post updates there or some sneak previews if people are interested! @lovewido, just like my name here :) 
> 
> Lots of love xx


End file.
